7 Minutes in Heaven
by Channy-fan-001
Summary: What happen when bella and rose plan to play 7 minutes in heaven and take her shopping what will happen with jasper and alice.alice's pov all human. my first one so its not very good
1. HE HAS A WHAT!

"Hey Bella,How's it going with edward"I said as I got into Bella's truck.

"You know the same still best friends but i don't think he realizes I like him more than a friend...How abou you and jasper."bella asks me.

"Well the same...what if he doesn't like me like that then it would totally reck our friendship but,what if he does and we start to go out and break you and Edward and you would have to chose between me or Jasper...I don't want to do that to you guys.I don't want to mess everything up."I said sobbing as we arive at school.

"Hey girls what...happened to Alice"Rose asked come over to me.

"She was crying about you-know-who."Bella said as edward and uhg jasper.

"Bella ... Bella..."I said poking her in her side.

"What Alice."Bella asked.

"Look over there walking towards us."I said as the boys made their way over to us

"Oh crap,Come on Alice"she say as she get to the other side of the truck.

"Bye girls"Rose says "Hey are you guys doing."

" did Alice go..."I hear before we get inside why would he care.I mean we are friends but he has been ignoring me lately don't ask me why.

"Why would he care where I'm going,Bella."I asked Bella

"I don't know play 7 minutes in heaven at your house to night."Before I knew it was lunch time.

"Hey Alice."Bella said as we sat down at our normal table.

"Hey so how was class so far."Bella said taking a bite of her food.

" about...lets go out side"Bella says as she grabs me by the arm and pulls me outside and sit me down by the normal tree we sit by everyday.

"Alice"I hear someone call as i get to my locker then i notice the voice...Jasper.

"Alice isn't here right now please leave a massage after the beep...beeeeep."i say opening my locker and put my head in it slightly.

"Alice I can still see you."he says as i keep my head in my locker.

"NO you can't."I say taking my phone from my high school musical 3 bag and call rose and tell her to get to my locker now.

"Alice please just talk to me for a second."Jasper say turning me around.

"That was a second."i say as i see rose walking towards god she got here.

"Oh hey I'll talk to you later bye."Jasper says as he walks away.

"What was that about,Alice."Rose says

"Nothing...I got to go to the bathroom."I say as i walk torwads the bathroom.I get to the bathroom go into a stall and start crying.

"Alice are you in here." I hear bella say.

"YES lets go home it's 2:20."i say as i walk out of the and i go out to her truck.

"Bella you will never belive what I've got to say."Rose say as we get to bella's truck.

"What Rose OMG"Bella say.

"YEA Rose OMJ."i say by the way OMJ means oh my jonas (A/N one of my fav sayings my other is ome oh my edward)

"Ok and what ,Alice?" Rose sat giveing me a dirty look as if i said something wrong.

"What rose OMJ stands for oh my jo-JASPER!"i say seeing jasper walking up to the truck.

"What are you talking about," Rose asks, not knowing that jasper was comeing.

"Nothing...Well uhhh...I'm...going to walk home ok girls."I say getting  
of the truck.

"OK fine but your going shoping with me so we can make you over"Rose say as she snap her fingers in the shape of a z.

"Bye Bella,bye Rose,and bye Jasper."I say as I walk away.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look fine just come inside"Bella and Rose say pulling by my hands. I was wearing a blue jeann mini skirt with a green and white striped tube top with a string that tied behind my neck

"Ok fine...Oh crap Jasper's comeing hide me"I say to Bella.

"No... Hi Jasper,"Bella says


	2. And so the games begines

"Hey Jasper,"I say as Isee a girl walks up to jasper and put her arm around him.

"Uhhh... girls this my girlfriend...Amy,"Jasper say with a little smile.

"Oh hi Amy do you go to our school,"I ask Amy upset because I like Jasper.

"Yeah I do...I'm new here Jasper is showing me around"Amy say as she smirks me like she didn't like me at all.

"Jasper just must be atracted by fucking asshole/bitches"I say as I walk in to the kitchen were Emmet,Rose,and Edward were sitting and talking.

"What did you call me ?"Amy said walking into the kitchen.

"You heard me I didn't studder"tired of every girlfriend Jsaper has had because the all have been rude or cheated on him.

"Well at lest I don't daydream about other girl's boyfriends,"Amy says. "That is it. you better shut the hell up or get out of this house...and ohh yeah you're not new here your real name is nessie you boyfriend is really jacob black!"I say because i have jacob on speaker phone.

"Nessie how could you!"jacob cried from the other end of the phone as i handed it to nessie.

"I'm sorry sweety!"nessie say as every one walks up to staris to play 7 minutes in heaven,expect for jasper.

"Well to make it a littel fair we're going to play spin the bottel/7 minutes in there is a twist...you'll be inthe closet for a hour"bella and Rose said with a smile.I roll my eyes at finally walks in.

"Come on sit down by Alice!"Bella say as I fling my head back and don't like him right now.  
Bella spun the land on me"Alice your first"bella says as she walked on her hands and knees so she was behind so she could but the blindfold on me.I stood up Bella helped find my walk-in closet and a place to sit.A minute of waiting someone finally came in and sat down beside me "Who is it"I said buting my hand to the person's face.I put my hand on the person's cheeck i think it is at least.

"Alice what are you doing"The boy sounding like edward.

"Oh its just you edward!"I said in relif.

"Yea just edward"he said moving my hand on to my lap.

"Yea I tought it was Jasper...I so hate him."I say flinging my head back "Why do you hate him?"Edward asked me as if he cared.

"Because he make such stupid desistion about the girls he dates and makes me ..."I say afraid to say the rest.

"He makes you what!?!?"he says as if he is a reporter.

"I hate that he makes me love him"Isay starting to cry a littel because i know he'll never like me the same way.

"I have a feeling he loves you,too"He says as he undos the the blind fold "JASPER OMG!!!"I scream when I see him."HOLY SHIT, I told I love you."

"Alice calm down because...I love you,too"Jasper says as he looks at the ground.

"What about nessie...well amy?"i ask as he looks up at me. "She's nothing like you!"Jasper says as I put my hand on his cheeck.

"Jasper can I do something?"i ask looking into his eyes.

"Su..."He says getting cut of by me kissing him.

"Sorry"I say looking down at the ground wish it would have lasted longer.

"Alice i love you,"He says as he pulls me on his lap and starts to kiss me.I kiss back his touge traceing my bottom lip.I opened my mouth a little .It felt like at least an hour later when someone knocked on the stood up and messed with our hair a little.

"Alice does this mean we are together."Jasper says as we start to walk over door.

"If you want it to!"I say with my smile.

"Then we are"He said as he gives me one last kiss. we walk out and sit down.

"Well what happened"Bella say as if she is a reporter.

"Well all of us here are now not single!" I say as I look at jasper and smile.


End file.
